


Long Time Kept

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-20
Updated: 2007-11-20
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ted wonders why</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Time Kept

The speed bag kept up a steady thrum as taped knuckles made contact repeatedly, keeping the mind numbing rhythm. The boxer wanted that numbness all over, or at least a solid distraction. He wasn't in the mood for the company of his son, though. Roy had moved away, ruling him out. Selina had settled down a lot. Bruce had never been a good one to relax with.

In truth, none of the younger crowd appealed anyway. He was missing old friends. and trying hard to just bull through it.

Wesley was gone. Jim. Kent. Al. Charles. Terry. Ted Knight. Dinah Senior. Polly, his wonderful boisterous friend Polly.

He stilled the speed bag after a too-hard blow threw its rhythm off, and went toward the kitchen of his place. He did enjoy having Tom around. And a lot of the kids weren't so bad.

He just wondered, sometimes, why he was still around. Sure, Alan and Jay were still around. Carter was back. Sandy had grown up proud and strong, and there was always his hellcat, Dinah Junior. Hell, he could even get Johnny to make sense when Jakeem let the Thunderbolt loose.

Duped into manslaughter, his first son and the boy's mother gone without a trace, his niece murdered, his own nine lives finished off by one of his best damn friends...why the hell was he still alive? What god made him get up every day and keep losing people, keep falling further away from life's joy?

Just as he went to reach for the fridge, intending to drown the memories and the resentment both in beer, the comm buzzed.

Five minutes later, he was on his way out to meet Karen and the gang, to bust a few skulls maybe, and definitely ruin someone's day.

That answered his question of his existence nicely enough.


End file.
